This invention relates generally to improvements in percussion instrument stands, as for example that support cymbals; and more particularly concerns percussion instrument stands that are collapsible, as for transportation and storage.
Such stands typically have multiple supporting legs that are extensible and retractable, as between working and storage positions. There is need for improvements in such devices where one of the legs is or may be associated with a foot operated pedal usable by the musician to operate or play the percussion instrument. Collapsing of the pedal toward stored position has presented problems, such as maintenance of sturdy and adequate support for the pedal and stand during use; difficulty with upward collapse of the pedal, and maintenance of the pedal in stored position, without unwanted self-extension; and inadequate maintenance of such downward extension into stand supporting position, from stored position, when desired.
It is a major object of the invention to provide improvements meeting the above needs, in a simple, sturdy, and easily operated percussion instrument stand assembly, or combination, of components. Basically, the improved stand apparatus comprises
a) an upright elongated support, such as a tube,
b) an operator or link movable lengthwise of the support to activate at least one cymbals disc,
c) a frame from which the support extends upwardly,
d) a foot pedal to effect operator or link movement lengthwise of the support,
e) a base on which the pedal is hingedly carried,
f) and mechanism to movably interconnect the base and frame to allow controlled base movement between a working position in which the pedal can effect such operator movement, and an upwardly stored position in which the base and pedal are collapsed upwardly, toward the support.
As will be seen, the operator may include a chain urged upwardly by a spring, and spring tension is reduced in upwardly stored position of the base. Another object is to provide an improved stand in which mechanism is provided and characterized in that the base has guided interconnection with the frame. Such mechanism may define a sliding guided interconnection between the base and frame to hold the components in such proximity to one another as to meet the needs referred to. Further, the mechanism may include at least one pedal and a base movement guiding guide slot, and may advantageously include two parallel guide slots, sidewardly spaced apart in an upright frame. Sliders may be carried by the base to slide in those slots, as the base is moved between working and stored positions. Equivalents of such guiding mechanism may be provided.
A further object includes provision of a holder positioned to positively hold the base to the frame in its working position and during repetitive impact during cymbals playing. The holder may for example include components on the frame and base that effect an interfit relation when the base is moved into working position. The components may advantageously include a recess, or recesses, on the base, and projection or projections on the frame that automatically fit into said recess or recesses as the base is moved into working position, whereby a highly sturdy and easily manipulated assembly is provided.
A yet further object includes provision of such a holder below the level of the guide slot or slots to hold the base to the frame at a low level, in working i.e. playing position. Two such holders may be provided below the levels of two guide slots, as will appear.
Yet another object is to provide the base with a flat, elongated lower portion to engage the floor, and two upright flanges in which such interfit recesses are formed. In this regard, pivotal connections may be provided between the flanges and the sliders, to enable upward pivoting and sliding of the base and pedal, toward stored position.
An added object is to provide the base in the form of wires that project forwardly for controlled pivoting movement relative to the frame. A slide connection may be provided between the wires and the frame, allowing pivoting of the elongated percussion instrument support, between extended and collapsed positions.
A yet further object is to provide guide slots in the frame, the wires extending into proximity to such slots; and holders may be provided for adjustably holding forward portions of the wires to the respective frame legs, in selected positions along the slots.
Another object is to provide rotary bearing connection between a heel plate and the pedal, that connection located at an underside of the plate to which the wires are also connected.
An additional object is to provide an elongated rod or rods adjustably connected to the frame, and extending downwardly proximate one or both slotted frame legs, to engage a rod terminal or terminals with a support surface on which the wires are supported to resist movement of the wires relative to the support surface.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: